Necesidad
by EmzF
Summary: Cuando finalmente se aparta de ella y la mira, Harry sabe que no tiene que disculparse por lo que acaba de hacer, por lo que acaba de pasar. Ambos lo necesitan. Necesitan ese pequeño momento de consuelo en el desmoronado mundo en el que ahora viven. Aunque sólo sea por unos momentos, han encontrado su propia paz.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Necesidad**

* * *

Se ha ido.

Se ha ido sin siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Notando como las piernas comienzan a temblarle, amenazando con tirarla al suelo, Hermione decide sentarse en el viejo y mohoso banquito que hay junto a la litera de la tienda de campaña.

Fuera hace frío. Pero nada es comparable con el frío que siente en su interior.

—Hermione… —La voz de Harry llega lejana. No tiene ganas de hablar. No tiene ganas de escuchar. No tiene ganas de nada.

—Déjalo, Harry —Murmura con voz quebrada.

—Hermione, él no quería… —Tienta—. Ron no quería irse, lo sé… simplemente…

Ella —por primera vez desde que Ron atravesó la lona de la tienda, en pos de la oscuridad— levanta la cabeza, y fija sus enrojecidos ojos en los de su mejor amigo. Todo se desmorona por momentos, y ellos no pueden hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Pass me that lovely little gun  
My dear, my darting one  
The cleaners are coming, one by one  
You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_  
_They measure the room, they know the score_  
_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
_Of your broken little hearts_

_O' children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_  
_Here, take these before we run away_  
_The keys to the gulag_

_O' children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

—Se ha ido —Susurra—. Me ha abandonado. A los dos —Continúa—. Me ha abandonado —Dice con voz quebrada.

Aún no puede creerse que Ron —su estúpido e inmaduro Ron, pero del que irremediablemente estaba enamorada— la haya abandonado, ahí, en cualquier lugar dejado de la mano de dios, a merced de mortífagos y carroñeros.

Haciéndola ignorante de si estaba vivo o muerto.

De pronto la radio comienza a sonar —o quizás estaba sonando ya antes, no lo sabe con seguridad— con una canción que está segura haber escuchado alguna vez con anterioridad.

Siente la mano de Harry tironeando de la suya hasta obligarla a enderezarse y ponerse de pie.

Un paso, otro, y otro más.

No sabe cómo, pero de pronto están bailando —o al menos intentándolo— al ritmo de la deprimente canción. Mitad abrazados, mitad agarrados, mitad todo, mitad nada de lo anterior.

_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim  
They're gathering round with all my friends  
We're older now, the light is dim  
And you are only just beginning_

_O' children_

_We have the answer to all your fears_  
_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear_  
_It's round about, it's somewhere here_  
_Lost amongst our winnings_

_O' children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_The cleaners have done their job on you_  
_They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove_  
_They've hosed you down, you're good as new_  
_They're lining up to inspect you_

Porque Hermione se siente pequeña. No debería ser él quien la sostuviese, quien la animase, ni quien secase sus lágrimas a base de torpes pasos de baile. Debería ser Ronald quien estuviese allí con ella, quien la dijese que todo estaría bien, que sobrevivirían al mañana. Que _ellos_ sobrevivirían al mañana.

Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Hermione. Y otra. Y otra. Inconscientemente, Harry aprieta más a su amiga contra su pecho.

—Hermione… —Murmura, y su voz, ronca y áspera le sonó demasiado lejana, como si no le perteneciese.

Ella alza la vista y le mira. Tiene el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y sus ojos marrones están brillantes y enrojecidos por las lágrimas recién derramadas. Al ver eso, Harry siente que se le encoge el corazón.

—No llores —Murmura, consternado—. No llores, Hermione. Tú no.

_O' children_

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
_He's found the answer that was lost_  
_We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
_There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

_O' children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
_I once was blind but now_  
_I see Have you left a seat for me?_  
_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

Hermione baja la vista, avergonzada. No esta entre sus planes ponerse del tipo lloroso entre los brazos de Harry. Él alza la mano y, con suma delicadeza, intercepta una lágrima que se desliza mejilla abajo con rapidez.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, inclina el rostro, besándola en la comisura del labio, y llevándose una nueva lágrima furtiva con él.

Hermione no se mueve. Se queda quieta, como una de esas horribles muñecas de porcelana que su abuela se empeña en regalarle cada navidad. Ni siquiera opone resistencia alguna cuando Harry vuelve a acercarse a ella, esta vez sí, besándola de lleno en los labios.

Al sentir el calor de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, Hermione abrie los ojos, sorprendida, pero no se aparta.

Sabe qué tipo de beso es. No es un prefacio de una prenda tras otra en el suelo de la tienda. No es un beso cargado de manos bajo la ropa, ni siquiera es el principio de un flirteo de lenguas. Es otro tipo de besos, ese tipo de besos que no cuentan las novelas románticas que ávidamente lee cada noche. Es un beso de consuelo, un beso de _te comprendo_, un _lo siento_ que vale más que si lo dijese con cualquier palabra.

Un beso que sabe a Ginny y a Ron.

_Hey little train! Wait for me!  
I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination_

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_It's beyond my wildest expectation_

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
_The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
_And the train ain't even left the station_

Cuando finalmente se aparta de ella y la mira, Harry sabe que no tiene que disculparse por lo que acaba de hacer, por lo que acaba de pasar. Ambos lo necesitan. Necesitan ese pequeño momento de consuelo en el desmoronado mundo en el que ahora viven.

Aunque sólo sea por unos momentos, han encontrado su propia paz.

* * *

No sé qué decir, la verdad. Bueno, yo soy Ron/Hermione al cien por cien, y jamás he leído un Harry/Hermione, para qué mentir. Es una pareja que jamás aceptaría. ¡Son algo así como hermanos! Él ya dejó claro que no la veía más allá de eso durante los libros, y ella tres cuartos de lo mismo, así que no hay vuelta de hoja, eso, sumado a mi obsesivo amor por los Ron/Hermione pues hace que no sea demasiado fan de esta pareja, como ya he dicho.

En fin, a lo que iba. Os preguntareis, ¿Si no te gusta esta pareja, para qué escribes sobre ella? ¡Muy buena pregunta! De verdad que sí. Quiero ser capaz de escribir sobre todo, no sólo sobre las cosas que me gusten, sino, ¿que clase de escritora sería? ¿no iba a ser capaz de sobreponerme a un reto? No soy de esas, gracias. Me gusta enfrentarme a las cosas difíciles, vencerlas, sentirme bien conmigo misma una vez miro al pasado y veo a mi enemigo (en este caso un fic Harmony) tumbado.

Después de toda esta chapa que os estoy pegando. ¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? Sé que no es un Harry/Hermione cien por cien, pero tampoco pidais peras al olmo, hay cosas con las que de momento no puedo tratar (como con los Severus/Lily, por ejemplo) aunque no me podeis negar que tanto Harry como Hermione han tenido aquí su minuto de gloria, ¿verdad?

Bueno, como siempre, me despido.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos vemos en el próximo.

—Virginia.


End file.
